1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for opening security packages. More specifically, it relates to a device for easily opening security packages of the type used to prevent shoplifting of audio cassettes, video cassettes, compact disks or other small items which could be easily stolen from a store.
2. Background of the Invention
For some time there has been a need to secure small and relatively expensive audio-visual articles in security packages to inhibit shoplifting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,190 dated Sep. 12, 1989 shows a reusable security package ideally suited for this purpose. Security packages of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,190 have been very successful in the marketplace. They have proven to be an inexpensive and effective means for preventing shoplifting of audio-visual cassettes and disks.
In the past, store clerks have been supplied with hand held keys to open security packages of the type shown in the '190 patent. These keys do work effectively to open the lock. Parts of such keys can break, however, if uneven pressure is applied to the key as the lock is opened. The keys also can be clumsy to use. This is particularly the case when the clerk must open several security packages at a time or when there is a rush at the check out counter. Also the keys, themselves, can be lost or stolen because of their size. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages of the keys presently in use by providing a security package opening device which is quick, convenient and easy to use. It is also of a size which allows it to sit conveniently on a check out counter without any substantial risk that the opening device will be lost or stolen.
In an effort to overcome the problems set forth above, the inventor invented the devices disclosed and claimed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/667,531, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,244. That application discloses a security package opening device having a housing comprised of a base, an end plate, and a pair of side rails. The side rails have aligned grooves which receive rollers associated with an opening mechanism. The opening mechanism slides back and forth in the grooves. The opening mechanism includes means for rotatably mounting the key. The present invention represents a more compact opening device which is cheaper to manufacture than the system shown in this earlier application.